Forever
by TheUltimateFangirl2020
Summary: Tadashi wasn't going to let anything happen to any member of his flock- not now, not ever. So when the Eraser's come and take one of their members, Tadashi will do anything- anything- to get him back. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Hiro whimpered, moving away from the man with the syringe. Or at least he tried too. He backed up against the back of the cage, pressing back as far as possible. He didn't want any more experiments- he didn't want anymore pain or anymore abnormality. He just wanted to go home._

 _"It'll be okay." The man said, smiling. His white coat flashed again and Hiro flinched back visibly. "It'll all be over soon."_

 _Hiro had told himself over and over that he would not cry- that the white coats would not make him cry. That promise he'd made was almost untrue, because Hiro could feel the tears and hyperventilation and sobs coming over him._

 _"Sh..." The man in the white coat said, slowly reaching in and taking Hiro's arm. He pulled it forwards and slowly- and painfully- injected the sirum into Hiro's left arm, leaving a stinging and swelling mark. "See, that wasn't that bad, was it?"_

 _A few seconds later, Hiro'd jerked his arm out, slamming his right hand into the white coat's arm ninja-style._

 _"God-!" The white coat hissed, catching himself and turning back at Hiro, who was breathing heavily, pulling his left arm closer to him. It was already starting to numb- which was always a bad sign. "You little brat!"_

 _Hiro got the feeling he was being called way worse in the white coats head, but his own head had slowly started to throb. His vision blurred and he squinted, trying to make out the different shapes. Everything was slowly going black..._

 _And then everything did._

* * *

Hiro bit back a scream as he jerked forwards, a hand over his fast beating heart and his other hand on his head. He was hyperventilating again. Hiro looked around his small room, telling himself everything was okay and that it was just a dream... Just a dream...

Well, more like a memory.

But one does not tell self that when self is hyperventilating.

Hiro's memories came back as dreams often- it was part of the entire School experience. The others experiences stuff like that too- except for Hiro it was every day.

Perks of being the one they 'enhanced' the most.

Hiro looked over at the clock, which read 11:34. Stretching his arm, he grabbed for his sweatshirt and pulled it over his bare chest, zipping it up. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed-like-thing, he stood up, feeling unsteady for a second, before stepping forwards and walking into the hallway again.

Where he ran into Tadashi.

Literally.

"Whoa-!" Tadashi laughed. "Hey Hiro."

Hiro smiled faintly at Tadashi. "Hey."

"Just going to wake you up..." Tadashi shook his head, trying to get his hair out of his eyes. "Breakfast in 10."

"Mmkay..." Hiro muttered, yawning.

Tadashi smiled, putting a hand behind Hiro's back, careful not to touch it. Hiro was still extremely haphephobic- even now. But Tadashi knew better than to let him walk around half asleep- last time that'd happened he'd fallen down the stairs. Hiro yawned again and the two walked downstairs.

"Hey genius." Gogo's voice rang out. "Finally up, huh?"

Hiro's eyes focused on the black haired girl leaning against the wall, her arms crossed. "Hi..." Hiro said, rubbing his eyes in attempt to get awake. Tadashi smiled. Hiro was almost always the last asleep and always the last awake. Boy liked to sleep- Tadashi couldn't blame him. Hiro basically collapsed on the couch, shifting slightly. Gogo rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything else.

Tadashi sighed, shaking his head at Hiro, then went to survey the rest of the group. There was Hiro- passed out on the couch. His black hair was even more a mess than usual and his brown eyes were closed, signaling Hiro had probably gotten 4 or less hours of sleep last night. Near him was Gogo. She resembled Hiro in a lot of ways- messy black hair, brown eyes-, but she was also a _lot_ different. Her hair had purple streaks lining the front, and she had more of a tough look than Hiro could ever hope to achieve. Cooking was Honey Lemon- or Honey. She was one of- if not- the tallest out of the entire group. Her blond hair was tied back and she had syrup on her right cheek. Her green eyes met Tadashi's for a second and her face broke out into a smile.

Tadashi paused for a second, smiling back, then went onto Fred.

Fred's blond hair was long and he'd put his green hat on over it. His blue eyes were scanning the room- going insanely fast. Tadashi sighed, moving onto Wasabi. Wasabi's brown, dreadlocked hair was darker than his skin, and he'd pulled light green bandana around his forehead. Tadashi nodded, smiling. "Okay, so what are we going to do today?"

"Sleep..." Was Hiro's muffled reply.

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "I'm serious."

"So am I." Hiro replied, digging his face further into the couch.

"We could... Go eat in the woods." Honey offered, smiling at the two boys.

"Where there are evil badgers and maggots and other _evil_ contaminating things?" Wasabi's voice rang out. "No thank you!"

"Fred!" Wasabi elbowed Fred, who started laughing.

Tadashi smiled, looking around at his flock. Only one thing was missing- Duncan Nelson, the reason they were out and not in the _School_ anyways. The one white coat who'd been _somewhat_ nice to them and who'd cared- before leaving one day on a 'mission' and never coming back. They'd all assumed he was dead- killed by some evil Eraser- a genetically engineered puppy dog from the _School_ \- or killed directly by the _School_. Or maybe he was avoiding them.

Either way, it'd been almost 5 years and everyone was certain- Duncan wasn't coming back.

Ever.

Anyways, the School- the torture house where they were experimented on for at least 4 years of their life- had given them all 'gifts'. Gifts as in special abilities. Fred could mimic things. Each one of them could do something cool- like invisibility, or manipulating metal and technology.

Oh, and flight.

Had Tadashi mentioned flight?

All 6 members of his flock had wings.

"Good idea, Honey." Tadashi laughed, smiling. "All in favor?"

"This isn't some sort of democracy, Tadashi." Gogo rolled her eyes.

"So?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes again. "Whatever."

Tadashi smiled. "Guess that means we're going, huh?"

* * *

Around 15-30 minutes later, the 6 of them were walking out of the house. Their house was a E shape, the door right in the center of the E. Honestly, if Hiro had to rate the house on a scale from 1-10, it would _easily_ be a 15.

Hiro, almost completely awake now, ran forwards, separating from the ground slightly. Laughing, Hiro ran straight for the cliff. He snapped out his wings- 13 foot, raven black with a few grey spots- and jumped, free-falling a few feet before snapping out his wings, taking off into flight.

Tadashi laughed, glancing back at the group before jumping off, spreading his own 16 ft, tawny brown wings and taking off after Hiro. Pretty soon, everyone was following the two boys.

It would take the normal person another 30 or 45 minutes to get to the flock's spot in the woods. It's about 5-10 minutes by the person flies.

Banking downwards, Hiro landed first. He pulled in his wings so everyone else could land. A huge smile crossed his face, a smile that only 14 year old Avian Americans- yes, it's a race- could pull off.

Tadashi was about 2 seconds away from landing when something grabbed Hiro.

He screamed and whirled around, slamming his sneakered foot into whatever had grabbed him's chest. The thing let go of him and growled. Hiro stumbled backwards, coming to a stop in front of Tadashi. Tadashi grabbed him and pulled him closer, keeping a hand on Hiro's shoulder. Tadashi knew the younger boy hated being touched, but... He didn't want anything to happen to him.

Tadashi felt strangely connected and responsible for the entire flock, but more so Hiro.

"Aw, come on..." A gruff voice said, slowly coming into the light. "Don't take the little piggy away."

Tadashi's grip on Hiro's shoulder tightened. "Bite me."

"Oh..." The thing said, fully coming into the light seconds later. "I think I will."

Erasers.

1- no... 5- no wait, 7Erasers.

All staring directly at Tadashi's flock.

"Come on boys..." The Eraser laughed. "Let's have a little fun, shall we?"

A second later, all 7 Eraser's lunged in one quick motion.

And immediately, Tadashi's flock was fighting back.

Before Duncan had left, he'd taught the flock almost everything he'd known about fighting. They'd trained- even after he was gone. So they were pretty well prepared for almost anything.

Tadashi quickly shoved Hiro backwards before blocking the Eraser's punch. Pretty soon the two were in close combat. Gogo'd taken on one also- so did everyone.

Tadashi'd forgotten all about the one extra one until it slammed it's furry fist into his back, making him stumble. One pushed him to the ground as the other went towards-

Went towards Hiro.

"HIRO!" Tadashi screamed before a boot came, slamming against his mouth. Immediately, he tasted blood. He looked up, his eyes narrow. "If you so much as touch him, I swear, I will rip off your f-"

Hiro's scream came.

Tadashi's head swiveled around in time to see one furry, huge Eraser holding Hiro's arms and pulling him away from the flock, while another stood, ready to ward off anyone who tried to get Hiro back from them. Hiro was struggling fiercely, but no avail. A quick scan showed Gogo out cold on the ground, Honey with a black eye, Fred with a bloody nose on the ground with an Eraser over him, and Wasabi was being held back by one Eraser, a sharp, bleeding cut on his cheek. Tadashi wasn't sure how bad his own injuries were, but his one concern at the moment was Hiro.

"Oh no, we're going to take him." The one above him growled, grabbing Tadashi's face with his clawed hand and squeezing, marking cuts on his cheeks and drawing blood. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

Tadashi knew it- he knew there was nothing he could do. In the end.

Which is why he snapped.

Immediately, Tadashi kicked up, hitting the Eraser's stomach. The Eraser howled, glaring down at Tadashi- but he wasn't on the ground anymore. He was in the sky. He dive-bombed the stupid thing, slamming his foot into it's face. It fell to the ground. Tadashi- wild eyed- turned to find Hiro and the other two Erasers. One had turned away and was starting towards him. Tadashi got further into the air and flew downwards. The Eraser saw it coming and jerked his fist up- but a few seconds too late. Tadashi was already behind him, slamming his fist into the back of his head, then his foot into his back. The Eraser crumpled to the ground, landing on top of the first one. Tadashi turned towards where the Eraser holding Hiro was and got ready to take off and fly as fast as his wings would take him.

A hand muffled Hiro's cries as he screamed for Tadashi to look out, but it was too late. Gogo's Eraser had broken away from her and clamped his furry fist against Tadashi's head- _hard_. He jerked forwards slightly and the Eraser jerked him back, putting his claw against Tadashi's already clawed cheek and pressed in.

The last thing Hiro saw before being shoved into blackness was the wild look in Tadashi's eyes.

* * *

Honey was still awake when they took Hiro- she and Fred were the only ones still conscious. Tadashi had just been knocked unconscious, Gogo had been out for a while, and Wasabi was stirring.

She looked over at Fred, who was trying to stop the blood coming from his nose. He nodded slightly, tipping his head back a few seconds later. Honey went around to waking up the rest of her friends.

She shook Tadashi's shoulder. "Tadashi... Tadashi get up. Please." She added softly. "We need to go- like now." Fred went around to wake up Gogo and Wasabi while Honey tried to get the eldest member of the flock awake. " _Tadashi_..."

Tadashi slowly opened one blurry eye and found the green grass. He had a headache, but as soon as he remember why, he was on his feet, staring in the direction the Eraser's had taken Hiro. "Hiro?" He called out.

"Tadashi-" Honey grabbed his hand, but he shook it off. She pulled it closer to her and stood up, slowly following Tadashi as he walked towards where they'd last seen Hiro and the Erasers.

"Hiro!" He called again, breaking into a frantic run now. "Hir-"

Looking down, he realized he was stepping on something- something small. He momentarily let his eyes fly now, but they stuck to what he'd seen- it was a small chain with a slightly broken 6th of a star on the ground. Tadashi's hand flew to his mouth. That had been _Hiro's_ 6th. _Hiro's_.

Leaning down, Tadashi gently grabbed the chain, lifting it up. He felt tears coming on again and stuffed it into his pocket before turning back to his remaining flock. "Did they go this way?"

Honey nodded.

Tadashi nodded back, turning. He spread his tawny brown wings, broke into a run, and took off into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: OHMYGODITOTALLYFORGOTABOUTTHISANDIMSOSORRY! Anyways, this will more likely than not continue into more than a single fan fiction, sort of following the Maximum Ride books(if you couldn't tell from the first chapter). I don't really have any plans for this, which is part of the reason why this has been left alone for so long. I'm so sorry to anyone who wanted more... I'll give you a very long chapter as apology, okay? I'm in the mood and forgot how fun this is to write :)**

 **I would usually respond to reviews, but since I'm on a tablet, I can't. Sorry... But thank you to anyone who took the time to read and review.**

 **A few things- this will probably be the only update over the summer. There may or may not be Tadahoney in this(probably a little, but not an overload), I haven't really decided. Sorry for any spelling mistakes- but autocorrect thinks it knows everything, when it honestly doesn't.**

 **That's about it.**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Clenched in Tadashi's hand was the 6th of the star that belonged to Hiro. His eagle eyes scanned the surroundings, searching for something- anything- that might show where Hiro and the Erasers were. With a quick glance back, Tadashi learned that the rest of his family was following. Honey was closest, then Gogo, Fred, then Wasabi.

What Tadashi wouldn't give to have Hiro back with them, to have this all be some crazy dream...

Because Tadashi knew exactly where the Eraser's were headed with Hiro- his Hiro. Back to the School.

It seemed like a nightmare- the ones that Tadashi occasionally got. He'd never told anyone because it didn't seem like a big deal. It didn't cause any anxiety during the day, just when he first woke up. But that's normal when you're jerked awake in a nightmare.

Most of Tadashi's nightmares were being chased by Eraser's, or being forced to watch as his family members died at the hands of White Coats.

And Hiro was almost always first.

Another thing Tadashi had never told anyone was that out of the entire flock, Hiro was honestly his favorite. The kid was just so cute- in a completely unromantic and weird way. Well... he basically had puppy-eyes 24/7 without trying too. Honestly, Hiro was basically a human puppy.

Hiro was Tadashi's weakness.

Which was probably why he was so panicked.

He almost missed Wasabi's words. "...Tadashi!" Tadashi glanced back at the man, who pointed forwards again. Tadashi looked forwards and his eyes narrowed. He could make out the shape of a black car, moving like a tiny ant across the landscape. Tadashi could also hear the steady beating of helicopter propellers.

Tadashi was right- they were taking Hiro back to the school. The mere thought made Tadashi feel sick- Hiro was terrified of that place. He was terrified of people in white coats, of being touched, of the thought of having to go back to that Hell. And it was actually happening.

Tadashi couldn't get over it- unless he and the others did something fast- Hiro would go back. He'd go back and live in fear until he died or Tadashi saved him.

"Hey!" Gogo's sharp voice snapped Tadashi back into focus. "You gotta plan?"

"Get Hiro." Tadashi said plainly before he shot forwards, towards the black car, leaving the rest of his family behind. He landed on the roof with a loud THUD, one hand on the roof of the car. Looking around wildly, Tadashi ducked as a branch from a nearby tree flew over his head. Seconds later he'd jumped back, his hands wrapping around the branch as he yanked it out of the tree. Unfortunately, an Eraser had leaned through the car window, a silvery gun in his hands. He cocked it, aiming at the bird kid behind the car. Tadashi, sensing it, flew straight up, the branch in his hands. The Eraser tracked him until the sun got into his eyes, making him swear in response.

Seconds later, Tadashi landed on the roof of the car once more. He slammed his sneaker into the Eraser's muzzle, then slammed the tree into his head, knocking him unconscious. A second later, the Eraser's upper-torso was pulled into the car. Turning towards the front of the car, Tadashi realized how close the car was to the helicopter and how little time he had.

He glanced up, his eyes meeting Honey's. He pointed at the helicopter, then made a X with his arms. Honey nodded, then passed the message on to the others.

Tadashi had silently told Honey that their best bet was to get Hiro when they moved him to the helicopter. Their plan would be for them to get into a X shape- making Tadashi the middle. When they moved Hiro, the two nearest to Tadashi would rush inward, him following. The two others would rush in seconds later. Tadashi hoped to surround the Erasers, cutting them off.

It didn't turn out as easy as he'd hoped.

As soon as the car stopped, 3 Eraser's jumped out holding guns. A 4rth held a bag- Hiro. Tadashi felt a pang of anger, standing to slam the tree branch into the Eraser, but he'd forgotten about how there had been 7 Eraser's in the forest, and there were only 4 there now. Another slammed his shoulder in Tadashi, sending him forwards, while another grabbed his arms and yanked the eldest Avian-American backwards. 2 of the ones holding guns pointed upwards, aiming for the rest of Tadashi's family, while the 3rd covered the Eraser holding Hiro as they ran for the chopper.

Tadashi's vision was cut off as the Eraser that wasn't holding him slammed a fist into Tadashi's jaw. Tadashi's head jerked one way, but the Eraser forced it back with another forceful punch. The Eraser got about 3 more punches in before Fred gave a mighty battle-cry and flew directly down, his foot outstretched. It slammed against the Eraser punching Tadashi and the Eraser howled, his attention on Fred for a moment. Tadashi took the distraction and slammed his foot into the Eraser behind him, right where it counts. It gave a howl of pain, dropping Tadashi's arms. The older boy slammed his elbow into the Eraser's head without looking, for the other Eraser had Fred's foot. Tadashi turned on him, slamming his foot into the Eraser's thigh. It let go of Fred quickly, and soon Fred was attacking again.

Out of the corner of his mouth, Fred yelled, "Dude, get to Hiro!"

Tadashi took off as the Eraser's reached the helicopter, which had landed for a moment. They started to board and Tadashi dropped to the ground near it, breaking into a sprint. He just managed to wrap an arm around the landing pad before the helicopter took off, almost ripping of Tadashi's wings in the process. He grit his teeth, wondering where everyone else was. Just then, an Eraser leaned out, a gun in his hand.

"So long, buddy," he smirked, his scarred face molding into a smile. Tadashi glared, but loosened his grip a little. "What, don't recognize me anymore, you traitor."

Tadashi's eyes widened in realization. He did know the Eraser in front of him. The Eraser's eyes, even when they were red with anger, were almost impossible to not recognize.

"Hiro..." Tadashi gave a weak protest, but realized what he had to do. Dead he'd be no use to anyone. "P-Please-"

"Just remember, you filthy, lying traitor..." The Eraser snarled. "We're the good guys." He slammed his foot into Tadashi's hand as the bird kid let go, tears in his eyes as he watched his old friend Baymax take off with Hiro.

* * *

As Tadashi's feet touched the ground, he finally started to cry. He could still see the chopper where the Erasers and Hiro- _Hiro_ \- were. Seeing as he- as the rest of his flock- had extremely good vision, they had to watch for a painfully long time as the helicopter flew farther and farther away, taking Hiro with it.

"Tadashi-" Fred's shaky voice interrupted Tadashi's thoughts. "What are we going to do?"

Everyone was scared- not only had they just been attacked by Erasers and seen their smallest flock member be taken from them, but Tadashi, their fearless leader, was crying.

Tears streaming down Tadashi's bruised and bloodied face. He looked miserable- more miserable than anyone had ever seen him before, even when they were at the School themselves. Tadashi had always remained strong, telling them it would be okay.

And now he had broken.

Tadashi felt a soft hand on his shoulder and his eyes fell to the ground. He was aware of the sobs that were built up in his throat. He pushed them down, making them feel like a bubble that was about to burst at any second.

Honey, whose hand was on Tadashi's shoulder, looked at the other flock members. They all looked pretty beat up and sad and worried, but no one was as bad as Tadashi. "Tadashi-"

His shoulders shook as he gave a sudden, ragged sob that broken Honey's heart. God, he sounded so broken.

Then, without warning, Tadashi turned the other way, quickly spread his wings, and took off in the direction of the E shaped house.

Silently and without question, everyone followed.

* * *

Hiro was hyperventilating- his heart going a million miles a minute as he panicked. He didn't have Tadashi- or anyone- to tell him to calm down, to breath, to slow his heart and his breathing pattern until they were normal again, so he didn't. He didn't think that he could even if he tried.

After all, he was back in the freaking School.

Hiro's 6th piece of the star was gone- it had fallen off when the fight was going on. It might seem like a stupid thing, but everyone in the Flock had one. It was like their symbol that they were a family, that they were together, that they would always be there for one another. It had been like a comfort object to Hiro, and now with it gone, it only made matters worse.

Hiro had reached up to play with it, to twirl it endlessly to try and ease his anxiety, but had found nothing. He looked down, and even through the foggy haze that was his current vision, and found nothing. He had lost it.

He took a shaky breath as he bit the inside of hi lip. He had nothing- no star, no family, no Tadashi, no freedom... Only cold dog cages, white coats, anxiety, and torture.

And then, to make things better, a sharp pain snapped in Hiro's brain. He gritted his teeth, making a small whimpering noise instead of a loud scream that he wanted to let forth,- he'd learned how to control himself from screaming- and let his head drop onto his crossed legs, putting his throbbing head into his hands as he massaged his temples and shut his eyes.

Most of the time, his migraines were triggered from anxiety or memories of the School. They happened randomly, but more often than not after or during an anxiety attack, or something stressful. But sometimes they happened at random, happy moments, turning them into stressful times. The reason they happen-

Well, the reason they happen is the School. When Hiro was very young, he was experimented on at the School. One such experiment went wrong and they were sure Hiro was going to die, so they left him in a cage with Tadashi, who was sobbing and hugging him as his head exploded over and over again, but he wouldn't pass out- Hiro promised himself not to let go.

And he didn't.

He managed to get himself under control and he lived through it, only to go through more torture- to figure out how he'd survived that, to see what else Hiro could do. But because of that, two things had happened; Tadashi had become extremely overprotective around Hiro, and Hiro had gotten skull-splitting migraines.

And Hiro was back as the place where it happened...

Usually Hiro went into a dark room to help his migraine pass, but he had no dark room. He only had his small dog crate. Hiro took a shaky breath and his head throbbed painfully. Hiro accidentally let loose a small, pathetic whimper. Why was he here... Why couldn't he go back to Tadashi and Honey and the others?

Why did he have to stay-

There was a creaking noise that signaled a door opening. Hiro looked up, saw a flash of a white coat, and flinched backwards, which did nothing to help his headache.

Two white coats approached Hiro's too-small dog crate. The male smiled, looking over at the female in amazement. "I don't believe it.." He muttered softly, looking through his thick, black glasses as Hiro. "You actually got him..."

"You sound so surprised, doctor." The woman said flirtatiously, smiling a perfect smile at the male. She batted her long, long eyelashes in a way that made Hiro feel sick.

"No, I'm not..." The male knelt down, looking Hiro in the eye. Hiro did his best to remain emotionless and to keep the fear off his face, but it was impossible- the amount of anxiety running through him was too much, and his head hurt so badly he was sure he was dying again, even though he knew he wasn't... The male looked over at the woman and smiled, flicking a lock of his dark hair back. "Just impressed."

The woman gave a small laugh, kneeling down to look at Hiro from the male's angle. "He looked terrified." She noted.

"He has no reason to be..." The male smiled, taking out a key-ring and searching through it.

Hiro gave a sharp inhale of fear and pain, backing up as far as he could, pressing his back uncomfortably against the back of the cage. No... No, they weren't going to get him back into a lab... No...

"Come, little one, you have no reason to be scared..." The woman purred, her smile returning. "Nothing to worry-"

Despite the loud pounding in the boy's head, he screamed, "TADASHI! DASHI! HE-" His voice broke off and he shook.

What had he just done...

The woman reached into the cage, grabbed at his foot. Hiro yanked it back, hugging it. "Don't be shy..." The woman said, flicking her hair backwards. "Come on."

Hiro took a shaky breath, feeling as though his throat was constricting because he couldn't breath, he couldn't breath, he just wanted Dashi, and to be home, and for this to be another nightmare, and for him to wake up and see Dashi...

The two white coats got him out of the cage. "Come, little one..." The male said, smiling as he gripped Hiro's wrist, sending a flare of anxiety and panic through the young boy. He shuddered at the touch. "You're wanted in lab 3..."

* * *

The first thing Tadashi saw when he stepped into the E shaped house was the couch, where Hiro had been laying almost minutes before it had happened. Tadashi stepped away from the door to let the others in and leaned against the wall, pressing his forehead against the cool surface.

Honey was the next one inside. She, too, noticed the same thing Tadashi had, but then noticed the leader. She didn't want to mention anything- he was so upset anyways-, but didn't know what to do. She silently walked over towards him as the others filed in. She hesitated, her hand above his shoulder. She pulled it back. "Tadashi..." He looked up at her, his eyes red and looking dead inside. She was at a loss for words. "I..."

Tadashi, understanding what she was trying to say, nodded and pushed himself away from the wall. Wasabi had gotten out a medical kit and had started to bandage up Fred, who had a nasty cut on his forehead and a cut that wasn't as bad on his cheek.

Honey put a gentle hand on Tadashi's shoulder and he slowly sat down on the couch. He slid a finger along the surface, his eyes following it. Leaning back against the back, he turned his head and the second he inhaled, he smelled Hiro- pine, their laundry detergent- which they'd decided smelled like Dove, which was the kind-, and chocolate. Tears came to his eyes again, but Honey gently put a hand on his chin, forcing him to look at her. His eyes were still wet with unshed tears as Honey reached into the medical kit and pulled out a tube of stuff they put on bruises- the label had been ripped off a long time ago-, another nameless bottle that contained stuff to clean out cuts- Fred and Wasabi had the bigger bottle-, and a small roll of bandages- again, Fred and Wasabi had a bigger roll. Honey started to clean Tadashi up.

Gogo, who'd been abnormally quiet, suddenly lashed out, sending plates and cups everywhere. A few shattered as they hit the ground, but she didn't seem to notice. "THIS IS FREAKING RIDICULOUS!" Except it wasn't exactly worded in that particular way. "Why are we just SITTING HERE?!"

"Gogo-" Honey started softly, turning away from Tadashi- who had been thinking the exact same thing.

"I'm serious!" Gogo snapped, turning to face Honey. "Why aren't we out there SAVING HIM?!"

"Gogo!" Honey snapped, which was very unusual for Honey- who was usually very optimistic and hated to snap or raise her voice. But that day had been extremely hard on everyone- Gogo usually didn't swear very often, surprisingly, and no one was usually this quiet.

Granted Hiro usually broke the silence...

The thought made Tadashi tear up again. Honey turned back to face him and she started to clean out Tadashi's cut, which stung. "I understand that we're all really stressed out and upset and scared and worried and damn it- I am too! But we need to focus!"

Everyone was in a stunned silence for a while. Fred's mouth had dropped open. Tadashi's hand for a moment, but Honey had forced him to close it so she could make sure his jaw was okay.

"So where do we start?" Wasabi asked eventually, clearing his throat.

Tadashi sighed, pushing Honey away from him for a minute as he stood up and started looking in a drawer. He came back to the group with a file filled with old-looking papers. On the front in sharpie was a clear label; Work.

"What's that?" Fred asked hesitantly as Tadashi pulled out a single paper, laying it gently on the table. Everyone came and gathered around.

"It's a..." Tadashi cleared his throat. "A map..." Honey shuddered next to Tadashi. He could almost feel her tense up as she recognized the building. Tadashi took a breath, shutting his eyes. "It's a map of the School."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Told u I wouldn't forget :) Here's the next chapter! I really have nothing to say except thank you so much! It's a lot shorter, but most of my chapters are around this length- just so much happened in the last few that it was a lot longer :) Anyways, thanks again!**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Everyone had a different reaction. Fred fell- literally fell onto the ground. Wasabi gave a girlish shriek and covered his mouth. Gogo's eyes widened and she went pale. Honey shuddered at the memories. Tadashi just stared at the map, one cold, hard thought keeping him from moving.

Hiro is there.

Hiro was at the School- as terrible as that is, Tadashi knows where he is. He knows where the School is. He can get to Hiro.

He will get to Hiro.

Taking a breath, Tadashi looked around at the group. "That's where Hiro is..." He said slowly.

Gogo finished his sentence. "And that's where we're going to get him back."

Wasabi's eyes widened. Fred's brow furrowed, until it hurt his head and he stopped. Gogo stared at the map, try to memorize it. Honey stared at Tadashi, waiting for further instruction. Tadashi met her gaze and he sighed.

"Yes," he said, barely audible.

"So when are we going?" Fred asked, standing up. He was a little unsteady and dizzy and Tadashi could see that plainly. He bit the inside of his lip before replying.

"Actually... Fred..." He sighed. "I think it'd be better if you and Wasabi stayed-"

"What?!" Both boys cried out, Wasabi standing up abruptly.

"Fred's hurt!" Tadashi added, raising his voice a little. "Can you not see that? It's not that I don't trust either of you- I trust all of you-, but I don't think it's a good idea for Fred to be flying around with his forehead cut like that, and he needs someone to stay here with him." He took a breath. "So Gogo, Honey, and I will go. You guys can stay here, hold down the fort. Who knows," Tadashi added hopefully, "maybe Hiro'll escape and come back."

"But they know we're here." Wasabi protested. "They tracked us down and kidnapped Hiro. We can't stay here anymore, they know-"

"But they didn't make it a necessity to kill us, now did they?" Tadashi added. "If they wanted us dead, they would have killed us then."

"So they wanted Hiro for some reason... Not us..." Honey added, finishing Tadasi's thought.

Tadashi nodded. "Exactly..."

"This is so unfair-" Fred started, although he seemed to be getting paler by the second. Wasabi pulled him down onto the couch and Fred glared up at Tadashi as Wasabi finished bandaging up his cut.

"And I'm sorry." Tadashi sighed again. "I just don't want you getting hurt worse and Wasabi can help you here. You'll be okay- we'll meet you back here once we get Hiro."

"I don't know if Duncan would have wanted this..." Wasabi muttered. "He would have wanted us to stick together."

Tadashi felt himself snap inside. "Well, we won't know because Duncan's dead and there's nothing we can do about it." He took a deep breath, then walked from the room and called over his shoulder, "Honey, Gogo, get your stuff together. We leave in an hour."

* * *

Hiro could feel his anxiety getting the better of him. He couldn't breath- not just because he had been running for what seemed like a good 3 hours. He was shaking all over. His head still hurt a little from his earlier migraine, which didn't help at all.

Plus if he tried to stop or slow down, he'd feel a sharp ZAP on his ankles and wrists and he'd be forced to run faster. But he wasn't sure how much longer he could go for.  
"How long...for?" A voice floated into Hiro's consciousness, becoming louder, then softer, then louder again.

"A long time...hours?" Another voice replied, doing the same thing.

Everything was starting to spin in front of Hiro and he felt sick and dizzy and scared and anxious and he wanted to go home and see Dashi and Gogo and Honey and Wasabi and Fred and be free and not here... Anywhere but here...

Hiro didn't realize he'd been slowing down until the ZAP came. It hurt so much... But he couldn't keep going- he just couldn't. He felt another ZAP, but it didn't hurt as much. Then another, this one he barely felt. Then finally everything stopped swimming and he passed out.

But when he opened his eyes again, a white coat was pulling a band off his arm. Immediately, Hiro started to panic. He could feel the man's fingers brushing against his arm and he didn't care that he was taking off the thing that was zapping him, he just wanted away. But he couldn't move- he was too tired and hot. It felt like his heart was exploding inside his chest and his head was hurting again.

He started coughing then, trying to suck in air at a really fast speed, but it was too much. He couldn't breathe. He was choking on air, but he couldn't stop. He coughed and coughed for a long time, his throat hurting and his chest heaving by the end of it. Everything had went fuzzy and it had finally come into focus. Someone was trying to stick a straw into his mouth. He tried to recoil, but a hand gently pressed on the back of his head. Hiro felt himself shudder at the touch, but sucked in and tasted ice cold water. He kept drinking, trying to smooth his aching throat and trying to calm himself down.

"There... Hiro, calm down..."

Hiro knew that voice. He hadn't heard it in 5 years. Slowly he looked up, his eyes meeting the cold, grayish-blue eyes he used to see daily. The curly mop of untamed red hair was the same, hanging by his ears. His smile was the same, his face the same as Hiro recognized.

Hiro knew it...

* * *

The fresh air definitely helped Tadashi calm down, but he was still extremely focused. Hiro- Hiro was his main goal. Well, getting to the School was. Then getting Hiro, not matter what.

"So guys..." Tadashi said, clearing his throat. "We all clear on the plan?"

"You mean the plan we've went over 15 thousand times?!" Gogo asked, rolling her eyes as she flew a little closer to Tadashi.

"We're clear." Honey added with a smile towards Tadashi.

Tadashi nodded, taking a breath as he glanced behind him. The E shaped house was long since out of his view, but he couldn't help thinking about Wasabi and Fred. He hoped they were okay, because they weren't very happy when he left. And plus Fred was hurt...

The oldest boy sighed, looking back down. There was some more forest up ahead... And more forest... And more... Tadashi couldn't help but feel like they weren't going fast enough. They could be doing anything to Hiro right now...

For the first time since the attack, Tadashi's mind went to his old friend- Baymax. He had been another bird kid with them in the cages. He'd been an unofficial part of the flock. Tadashi had promised that everyone would get out of the School together. But when Duncan had taken Tadashi, his mind had been on Hiro once again. It had been about a week after Hiro had... Almost died. And they had brought him back shivering and crying again. Duncan got them all out- except for Baymax. He'd just been taken in for experimentation.

 _"What, don't recognize me anymore, you traitor?"_

As soon as he realized that Duncan had left Baymax, Tadashi had protested Duncan go back. But Duncan never could- he didn't want to leave them alone.

Surely Tadashi could help Baymax see...

He shut his eyes for a moment, feeling the cool air brush his face. It relaxed him a little bit. He opened his eyes, looking over at Honey's concerned expression. He took a breath. "Hey guys... When we were trying save Hiro before... An Eraser-"

"Threatened you with a gun, we saw..." Gogo gritted her teeth.

"No, it wasn't just an Eraser..." Tadashi sighed. "It was Baymax."

Dead silence.

"You mean... Baymax Baymax?" Honey said after a minute. "You don't mean they turned him into an Eraser..."

"I think they did." Tadashi said softly.

"How did you know it was Baymax?" Gogo asked after a minute.

Tadashi was silent. He didn't really want to tell them what Baymax had said... "His eyes..." Tadashi cleared his throat. "They just... Looked like his..." Tadashi was sure neither girl believed that's why he really knew, but they didn't question him further. Tadashi was thankful for that.

"That's just another reason..." Gogo said, sighing.

"What?" Honey asked.

"If- When we get to Hiro, we can get Baymax back too. Sure he might be an Eraser... But still." Gogo sighed. "If he's still there... We have to get him back."

* * *

"This SUCKS!" Fred howled. "I can't believe we're being left behind while they go off to save Hiro..." Fred growled, rubbing his aching forehead. "We can help! It's not like they're the only ones who care about the little man!"

"I know..." Wasabi sighed, shaking his head. He turned so he was facing Fred. "But Tadashi's orders-"

"Since when has Tadashi been able to boss us around?!" Fred demanded. "You can just heal me now and we can go after them!"

"What?!" Wasabi's eyes widened at the mention of his powers and disobeying their leader. "Freddie- you know I hate using them unless I have too... And Tadashi-"

"Can be wrong sometimes!" Fred said eagerly. "I don't care what you say, but I'm going after Hiro!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YAY! I HAVE A LAPTOP! I forgot what it feels like to be writing on a keyboard instead of an iPad screen! It's so amazing!**

 **MY GOD ITS BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME! I'm _so sorry_ about that- my summer got hectic, and then school started, then dance, then soccer, and then I could bring my laptop home so I was freaking out about that- and I tried to write, I really did, but I kept getting really distracted and I'm soooo sorry! But the updates should be- sorta- more planned out and I should be more active, it's just a matter of motivating myself :)**

 **I'm sorry this chapter is so short... I really wanted to get it out there and I didn't want to write an overload- so you were sitting there, reading my fan fiction for an hour, you know? XD**

 **Anyways, thank you for all the reviews and positive support! It really means a lot :)**

 **CrazyCatGirl: Really?! Thank you so much! And I didn't know what it meant either- I had to look it up to sound professional XD Thank you for reading!**

 **Rosycat: Thank you! I love your profile picture, btw, cats are awesome XD Thanks for reading!**

 **Bighero6fan D: No- I'm not offended, don't worry. I hate them too XD Well, most of them... :) Thanks for reading!**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Hiro's head hurt, but it wasn't terrible. Not as bad as it had been when he'd almost died and it wasn't anywhere close to being a migraine. Thank god- he didn't know if he could take that. He felt sick and feverish and he was so confused... Everything was _so confusing_...

They'd thrown him- almost literally- into his cage and Hiro hadn't moved since. His wings were spread out along the side of the cage, the tips curling up against the sides. His arm was stretched out, reaching for the feathers of his right wing. He could barely feel them- they were soft and it felt good on his cold hand. Hiro wasn't sure how long it had been, but he didn't plan on moving or... doing anything except sleeping. But his head would not shut up or quit throbbing.

So he laid still. Awake. Thinking. Wondering. Wishing.

Wanting.

* * *

Tadashi was exhausted. So was everyone else, but they kept flying anyways. The cold wind was the only thing keeping him awake. It had been a while and he was starving- but Hiro was more important.

Hiro was more important than anything.

"Yo- Tadashi!" He was snapped back to reality, looking down at where Gogo was. She was looking over at him, a little confused and worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Tadashi rubbed his eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine. What's up?" He looked over at Honey, then back at Gogo, who spoke. "Well... If you were listening, you would have known that we were all really hungry- and don't even try and deny it, you're starving too."

Tadashi sighed. "Yeah..." He rubbed his eyes again, wishing he wasn't so tired. "Yeah, we need to eat... Did we pass a town?"

"Look down, genius." Gogo rolled her eyes.

Tadashi looked down and through the faint white haze that was a cloud, he saw buildings- houses... what looked like a regular- non evil- school... a Subway and a few other chain restaurants. Tadashi's eyes scanned around until he found the tree line. He banked left and flew downwards until he reached the ground. Landing softly, he pulled his wings in as Honey landed on his other side. Gogo landed on her other side.

"Tadashi, are you really okay?" Honey asked, walking over towards him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You look _exhausted_..."

Tadashi laughed a little. "I guess I'm a little tired..."

"Little tired doesn't cut it- I saw you almost fall asleep on the way here." Gogo said, coming up next to Honey, her arms crossed.

Tadashi sighed. "I'm okay- we can sleep after we get Hiro." He started to walk away, but Honey's grip tightened on his shoulder.

"You're no use to Hiro if you're half dead on your feet, Tadashi. You need to sleep." She said softly. "We can rest for a few hours."

Tadashi sighed, shutting his eyes. "We should eat first..." He hated himself for admitting weakness and putting himself before the rescue of Hiro, but... Honey was right- he was no use to anyone if he was half asleep and exhausted.

Honey smiled, letting her hand slide off Tadashi's shoulder. No one said anything as they walked into the town, their wings now hidden underneath their jackets and sweatshirts. No one looked twice at them and no one cared enough to talk to them. The 3 liked it better like that- the less questions asked, the better.

* * *

"This is a bad idea..."

"Shut up, Wasabi, it's a _great_ idea! I haven't felt so alive in... in a long time!"

"Yeah, that's what my power'll do to you..."

Wasabi pealed his hand off Fred's now healed-forehead. He sighed, watching as the boy jumped onto his feet and jammed his beanie onto his head eagerly. Fred turned towards him, his blue eyes wide. "Come _on_ , Wasabi! We have to go!"

Wasabi sighed, watching as Fred sprinted towards the door. Sometimes, Fred has more energy than Hiro did.

Hiro...

Wasabi started running towards the door as well, that one word propelling him to go further.

Hiro.

Hiro.

 _Hiro_.

Fred had taken off already and was waiting for him in the air. Wasabi, once he was outside, spread his long, dark brown wings- tinted with wasabi green at the wing tips, hense his nickname- and was soon in the air, following his energetic friend.

Hiro.

"We're coming Hiro!" Fred shouted, fist-pumping the air as he sped further.

Wasabi smiled a little, then sped up himself. _And we hopefully won't get killed while doing it..._

* * *

There was a cool, sharp clicking sound. One that was easily identified as a gun. It used to scare him, but it didn't anymore. It also used to scare him that he was alone, abandoned...

But it didn't anymore.

He'd moved on.

The gun was easy to use. You first load it, aim it, cock it, then pull the trigger. They were easy steps- a lot easier than learning how to walk or talk. The gun also fit easily in his giant paw. He could put his entire paw around the gun and you wouldn't know it was there.

But now- now it was out.

Looking up, he saw two of them in the sky- flying straight forwards, like the others had done. He recognized them as the blond, energetic one and the calm, dark one. He could take them down, just two bangs and two bullets...

No.

He'd wait for orders.

He pressed the button by his ear, turning on his com. "I have 2 in sight." He said in a low growl.

It took a moment for them to answer. "Don't fire yet. Wait a few minutes. We're sending more."

A smile formed on his face. More... More of his brothers and friends would come. And then- and _then_ , they'd all feel what he had felt. It would all be worth it- all the pain of being left behind, the torture he'd gone through to become what he'd become...

Everything.

* * *

He was sure she was dead. She wasn't moving, it didn't _look_ like she was breathing...

Yet Hiro was sure she couldn't be dead.

He could sense it.

As if he could detect the failing heartbeat or the extremely soft mumbles and exhales.

Hiro had one shaking hand covering his mouth, but he let it drop. Slowly, he made his way towards his cage bars. One hand curled around one of the cool bars and he softly cleared his throat. "...Hi?"

The mumbles stopped.

Hiro's head gave a painful throb. _Not now_... Hiro prayed. "Hi..."

Slowly- ever so slightly-, the girl looked up. Her long, blond hair had fallen in rings around her head. Her dark eyes were darting along Hiro's face, confused and scared and worried- everything Hiro was. He shivered again as a wave of cold came over him. She cocked her head, as if she couldn't hear or see him. Then, her mouth moved. A soft, angelic voice came out. "W...Where am I...?"

Hiro wanted to reply hell, because it was true. Instead, he said, "You're in The School."

She shuddered, as if the word were repulsive. "T... The School...?"

Hiro nodded, his head throbbing again. "Yes."

"Damn it..." She muttered. "I thought... I thought I got out... I... I was free... Wasn't I...?" She looked over at him again, her eyes meeting his. "W...Wait- who are you?"

"Someone like you." He said softly. He let his wings come up and her eyes widened at the sight of them.

"God damn..." She sighed, exhaling softly. "I've never seen... Someone like you before."

Hiro smiled a little bit- just a little. "I'm... one of a kind, I guess..."

"How long?" She asked.

"All my life."

"Can you really?"

Hiro nodded, as if he knew exactly what she were imply- which he did. "I have."

"Amazing... What does... What does it feel like?"

"Freedom..." Hiro rubbed his forehead- his headache was getting worse and worse. "It's... It's amazing..." He winced as a sharp pain ran through his skull. _Not now_! He thought desperately. _No-_

"Are you okay?" She asked, pushing a strand of her loose hair from her eyes. "You look..." Her voice faded away into a dull ringing. Hiro put his hands on either side of his head and put his head in between his knees. It was like a dog-whistle, a pitch only he could hear. It hurt... God, it hurt...

Hiro's head jerked up, his eyes meeting the girl's dark green ones again. "Hiro..." He muttered- although it was probably a shout. "I'm... I..." His head gave another sharp stab of pain and everything was instantly black. Before letting his mind relax, he thought one last thing.

 _I didn't even know her name._


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: I ship Tadahoney...**

* * *

Eating didn't take very long. Everyone was so hungry they all but inhaled their food. Tadashi had to admit- as much as he hated too- he _did_ feel better and he _was_ tired, but Hiro... Tadashi's eyes wanted to close and he wanted to let himself fall asleep, but Hiro was more important... Hiro...

"Tadashi." Gogo snapped her fingers in front of the man's face. He snapped back into reality, blinking. She sighed. "Are you alive in there?"

"Yeah..." Tadashi ran a hand over his eyes, rubbing them. "Yeah... I... Are we going to go now?" He went to get up, but Honey put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not flying like that. You're exhausted."

"I'm fine-"

"Tadashi." Honey's voice was commanding, but understanding. "Like I said-"

"I'm no use to anyone half-asleep, I know..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I just want to _save him already_..."

Honey kept her hand on his shoulder. "I know, Tadashi... We'll get Hiro back, I promise."

Slowly, Tadashi stood up. He wanted nothing more than to fall asleep right then and there, but he needed to go with Honey and Gogo. "Why are you so tired, anyways? I've been up as long as you and I'm not fighting the urge to pass out." Gogo asked as she opened the door. Honey kept a hand on his shoulder as they walked out. Tadashi hoped she didn't pull it away- it was keeping him pulled down to reality.

"Did you stay up late again?" Honey asked softly. Tadashi nodded. He had this... family complex. The School had been so terrible and so harsh on all of them and Tadashi never wanted that to ever happen again. So some nights, he just couldn't fall asleep. Every single noise was an Eraser or a White Coat coming to kill or kidnap them. It was part of the reason he was taking Hiro's kidnapping so hard. Honey sighed, her hand falling to the spot where Tadashi's wings came out of his back and then it fell to her side. "Come on. We can... find a cave or something."

"Or we could sleep in a hijacked car." Gogo offered.

"No." Tadashi and Honey said in unison.

Gogo shrugged. "It was an offer."

* * *

Hiro woke up and the girl was gone. Her cage was empty. Hiro painfully remembered that he'd never learned her name. Sitting upright, Hiro squinted at the light around him. How long had he been out?

Hiro kept his hands on the bars on either side of him, slowly crawling towards the cage door. There was an Eraser sitting by the cage. He had white fur and what looked like nubs where wings had once been. He turned, his eyes completely black. Hiro's eyes widened. "Oh _god_ -"

"What?" The Eraser smiled. "Don't like my new look? You should get used to it, Hiro. I'm not going back."

"What did they _do to you_?!"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like..." Hiro felt bile rise in his throat. One of his wings twitched and he drew it closer. "I'm so sorry. God, I begged them to come back. Tadashi-"

"Tadashi left me to die _here_. Of all places." Baymax laughed, a hollow sound that hurt. Hiro remembered the time when he'd heard Baymax laugh in the cage, right before the White Coat had taken him to a lab. He'd laughed in the face of death. Baymax had always been so fearless, so emotionless... Now look.

"He wanted to come back. All of us did." Hiro said softly. "We never wanted you to stay." Baymax cocked his head slightly, walking towards Hiro's cage. Hiro instinctively backed up until his back was pressed against the cage bars.

"You are still Hiro." Baymax smiled- it was a real smile. Then it was gone, as if it was forced away. "Come on, little _brother_." Hiro shivered at Baymax's tone. "We're going to have some _fun_ with you."

* * *

The cave was big. Tadashi opted to just lay down and fall asleep in the middle of the cage, but Honey forced him over into one of the corners. Gogo rolled her eyes and spread her wings, taking off again, leaving Tadashi and Honey alone. Honey smiled at him. "You should sleep."

"I'm trying..." Tadashi had laid down a long time ago, using his jacket as a pillow. He sat up now, sighing. "I just can't."

"You were almost passing out earlier."

"I know, that was earlier... I just..." He sighed. "I just want to save him _now_."

Honey sighed, nodding. "I know, Tadashi. And we will. I promise-"

"How can you be sure?" Tadashi said softly. "I mean, we lost Duncan... And I _can't_ loose Hiro."

Honey stood up, walking over towards him and sitting next to him. "Tadashi, we _won't_ loose Hiro. I mean, they obviously wanted him, right? So why would they kill him?"

"Accident?" Tadashi sighed, dropping his head into his hands. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. "I just... I want him to be okay."

Honey put a hand on his shoulder. "I know. We all do. And he will be okay. I _swear_."

Tadashi raised his head, looking her in the eyes. He could feel his heart beat picking up, as it did every time he looked Honey in the eye. Or at Honey at all... Honey smiled. Tadashi tried to mimic her smile, but found himself slowly leaning forwards. Honey's eyes widened a little, but not by much. _What am I doing_?! Tadashi wondered, but he didn't question it as his lips found Honey's.

* * *

Hiro sucked in a breath as Baymax yanked him further. His old friend had even bound his _wrists_ together. Hiro winced as Baymax almost yanked his arm out of his socket. "Okay, you may not _love_ me anymore, but you know me. Can you please _not_ break my shoulders?" Hiro found himself asking without wanting too.

Baymax yanked his arm harder. "Shut it."

The door was open. Baymax pulled Hiro through it. Hiro looked up at the sky. _Were they letting him outside?_

Baymax smiled at him. "Boss says he wants to test something." Before Hiro could react, Baymax's hand clamped over his wrist and a metal bracelet clipped together, securing it's tightly on Hiro's thin wrist. "Don't try anything, Hiro." Baymax muttered under his breath. He undid Hiro's bonds and stepped back. "Go. Run. Get out."

"Why?" Hiro asked hesitantly. His headache was returning, but not as strong. Yet...

"Because I said so." Baymax growled. "And because I have a pack of Erasers with me." As if on cue, there were loud growls and whines from behind him. Hiro's eyes focused on a gate. There were a pack of Eraser's behind him, as Baymax promised.

Hiro felt his heart jump into his throat. "Shit." He whispered under his breath before he could stop himself. Tadashi'd kill him for it. If the Eraser's didn't...

Hiro turned, spreading his wings behind him, and ran.

* * *

Oh god, what was he _doing_?! God, he was insane. What if she didn't like it? What if she hated him? Would it make things awkward between the two of them? What would happen...

But she was kissing him back...

Tadashi had never kissed anyone before. He wasn't sure if anything he was feeling was normal- the sparks in his chest, the bubbling sense of excitement and happiness in his throat, the terror...

God, why did he think he could kiss her?

Tadashi pulled away before anything else happened, his eyes wide. Honey looked different- more beautiful and bright than ever. Tadashi felt his heart flutter a little. A lump rose in his throat. "Uh..." He stumbled over the words that wouldn't come. "I... Uh... Um... It-"

"Sh." Honey said softly, her confused and blank expression turning into a smile. "You're really cute when you're flustered." She said softly, leaning forwards and kissing him again.

* * *

There were howls behind him, but he kept sprinting forwards, taking in big gulps of air. The bracelet on his wrist beeped, a red light appeared on the metal, but Hiro didn't notice. He was trying to find a clearing, but there were so many trees...

He was moving faster than he ever had in his life. His arms were pumping by his sides. Hiro had pulled his wings in so they wouldn't scrape against the trees like his arms and legs were. He could feel blood running down his leg from a particularly deep cut. Taking deep _deep_ breaths, Hiro looked back. He couldn't see the Erasers, but he could hear them. There were growls and howls and taunts...

Hiro shuddered, looking forwards once again. Sunlight hit his face for a moment and he sighed with relief. It had been forever...

His eyes focused suddenly on the clearing up above. He let out a breath of relief, forcing himself faster.

And he almost fell off the cliff.

Stumbling to a stop, Hiro tripped over a rock. His hands were out in front of him, skidding along the rough rocks and sticks. His knees hurt too, but he was on his feet within seconds. Turning to look at the other end of the cliff, Hiro heard a loud howl and a laugh. "Hey little piggy..." Hiro gulped, stumbling backwards. It was as if everything he'd ever learned had escaped him. He forgot he could fly, forgot he had _wings_ , forgot that he needed to jump off the cliff to survive... He was just _so scared_. He took another step backwards, taking step after step...

There was the sound of laughter and Baymax stepped closer. He had an evil glint in his eyes. "Hey little Hiro."

Hiro almost screamed, but his foot reached the edge of the cliff and he fell back...

There was a scream of "NO!" from Baymax and then Hiro could only hear the sound of rushing air. His wings, despite his panicking, caught the wind and he was jerked upright. "AH!" Hiro yelled in pain, one hand going up to reach for his feathers. A smile slowly spread on his face and Hiro went to fly further away, but there was a sudden shock that ran through his body. His bracelet beeped and another shock went through him.

And then, he turned to see Erasers _flying_ towards him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again!**

 **Okay guys, I should say, I am not really sure where this is going to go- I mean, I have a general idea, but still.**

 **I should tell you that I don't know how often this will get updated, seeing as I have a lot of fan fictions, but I'll trying and update this as often as I can! It's _so much fun_ to write! **

**Also, Tadashi and Honey have liked each other for a long time- time we didn't see cause story beginning. But yeah, _FINALLY_! **

**Thank you guys for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hiro couldn't breathe. They were _flying_. His only chance at escaping and getting back to his family was gone. He was going to die in the air- in his natural habitat. One of the Erasers shot towards him at full speed and Hiro ducked down seconds before the Eraser would have grabbed him. Another was seconds behind the first and Hiro blindly swung up, his balled fist connected with the second Erasers jaw before the first Eraser grabbed him from behind.

"Got you." Baymax's voice was in his ear. Hiro struggled hard, swinging his foot backwards. He felt it connect with the Eraser's stomach- perks of being smaller than almost every Eraser- and Baymax swore in his ear, letting him go. Hiro immediately shot upwards, surveying the rest of the Erasers. A few of them were on land still- they didn't have wings. Hiro's eyes focused on the gun one of them held in his hands. He shot around in a circle before stopping directly before the sun. Even from where he was, Hiro could hear the growling from the armed Eraser.

"What'd I tell you?" Baymax was yelling as he shot towards Hiro, laughing. "He's got talent."

Baymax got closer and Hiro yelled back down, "Baymax, you don't have to do this-"

"Yes, I do."

"You have a choice!"

"You made that decision when you abandoned me."

The white eraser reached Hiro, his claws outstretched and a deep growl leapt from the back of his throat. Hiro yelped, leaning back away from the claws- although they scratched his cheek. He immediately felt warm blood start to trickle down his face, but Hiro was back fighting at full force.

Eraser #2 growled as Baymax backed up, letting the other Eraser's fight instead of him. #2 was really slow and gave Hiro the advantage. He ducked, then was up and slammed his fist into the Erasers jaw. It howled. Hiro's hand throbbed and he waved it a little, trying to reduce the tingling and pain. Eraser #3 came next. They were all really slow. _Why are they all so slow_? Hiro wondered as Eraser #3 dropped like a stone. No one caught him.

There was the sound of a gunshot and Hiro yelped, focusing off the fight for a second. It gave the 4rth Eraser an advantage and it clawed at his arm before Hiro spun around and slammed his other fist into the Eraser's mouth. But the damage was done- his arm was throbbing. There was a lot of blood too... Hiro gritted his teeth, forcing himself to keep going.

Another gunshot and Hiro jumped, but he didn't turn.

Almost all the Erasers had fallen now, however some of them had flown back to the armed one on the cliffs edge. Baymax was still there, his arms crossed and his powerful wings flapping. Hiro could barely feel his hurt arm now.

Baymax laughed before launching into action himself. He was a lot faster and more powerful than the other Erasers and Hiro was already tired and hurt. But Baymax wasn't aiming to kill him. He slugged him in the jaw and Hiro spun backwards, tears coming to his eyes before he turned towards Baymax again, who was smiling evilly still.

There was a third gunshot and Hiro felt something pierce his shoulder. It took a second, but then the pain came full force and Hiro screamed.

* * *

Tadashi bolted upright. He couldn't really tell what was wrong, but... His heart hurt. It lurched forwards, as if trying to escape from his chest. Tadashi put a hand over it and could feel it thudding uncontrollably. He looked around the cave, looking for whatever had woken him up. Gogo and Honey were both asleep on the opposite side of the cave, so they couldn't have woken him up. Tadashi's eyes flew towards the opening of the cave and he was on his feet in seconds, spreading his wings slowly and quietly.

Moving quickly and quietly, Tadashi walked to the mouth of the cage, staying steady on the balls of his feet. His eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the darkness, but when they did, they revealed nothing. Taking deep and silent breaths, Tadashi spread his wings further, then took off. The whole thing was almost completely silent- Tadashi was proud to say.

He flew around the cave, not caring that the cold wind was nipping at his bare arms. Tadashi wished he could just fly into the sunset to find Hiro, but Gogo and Honey would kill him. Honey figuratively, but Gogo would actually murder him. Sighing, Tadashi flew back down towards the cave.

It was brighter up. Gogo was awake and nodded at him as he came to a stop, folding his wings in around him to provide some warmth to his arms. Tadashi nodded back at her, crossing his arms. "You okay?" Gogo asked, standing up and walked towards him, her own arms crossed too. "You've got that stupid look on your face whenever you really want to punch something."

"I just want to go _now_." Tadashi admitted, his arms falling to his side again. He paused, then looked over at her. "Wait- I look _stupid_ when I want to punch something?"

"Well, you look stupid most of the time, just more stupid now." Gogo shrugged, smiling at him. Tadashi smiled back, however it felt like something Hiro would say. His smile faded. "We're going to get to him, Tadashi." Gogo seemed to read his mind.

Tadashi shook his head, looking up at the ceiling again. " _Anything_ could be happening to him..." _And I was kissing Honey while it was happening_.

Gogo sighed. "Don't do that to yourself. You're going to go inside if you do." She picked up his jacket and threw it at him, then glanced down at Honey- who was still sleeping. "Do you want me to wake her up or should I?"

* * *

There was a loud gunshot and then a yelp. The first stopped immediately, almost backing into the second. He smiled, laughing a little. He stepped out into the open, but neither of the two birds noticed. "Good..." He said, licking his lips. "Cause it's huntin' season." He pointed his gun at them, aiming it carefully. These damn birds were so hard to hit half the time- always determined to escape and survive. But they don't understand.

They _can't_ survive.

Another bang. The darker one looked down almost instantly, flying back and shoving the pale one forwards. Neither of them were hit. He swore, reloading as the darker one noticed where his position was. The dark one yelled something to his friend, then pointed down. But he was almost reloading.

"WASABI LOOK OUT!" The pale one's voice got loud and shrill as there was another bang. He waited for the dark one to fall, but nothing happened. He'd missed. He'd missed _again_.

The two birds flew down towards him, dodging the occasional bullets he was shooting at a slow pace. He growled as he missed for a 7th time. Swearing, he threw the gun to his side. The paler one was closing in on him. He noticed there was a bandage over his eye before throwing his clawed hands up and blocking his head from the pale one's foot. He grabbed the sneakered ankle and, when the pale one started to fly by, yanked him down. There was a shrill yell and he had the pale one on the ground.

The darker one was coming on strong now. He looked up in the sky, then started laughing at what he saw. The dark one looked up momentarily, but gasped, his eyes still on the sky. Another plane, the guns pointed directly at the dark one. His laughter got louder as he saw the fear flooding through the dark one's eyes. _Soon..._ He thought. _But not yet._

He shook his head, however he slammed the pale ones head onto the ground with such a force that he was unconscious. Smiling, he got up, then turned towards the darker one. The birds dark eyes were wide and he could see the fear inside them. _Good_. He smiled wider. _Fear is good._

He swung out. The dark one held his hand up, blocking all his blows as he tried to dish them out. The dark bird was good, he had to admit that much.

But he would be better.

In time.

Lashing outwards, his sharp claws ripped across the dark birds cheek, drawing blood. He took the opportunity and kicked at his stomach, sending the bird onto the ground, trying to regain stolen breath. He stepped onto his stomach, cutting off his breath. "This is a warning." He hissed. "Turn back. Don't even try to save them. Because they will suffer the same fate as you."

The dark one was about to go unconscious, so he stepped off him, letting him breathe. The plane had landed, but it was still going. His back turned towards the birds, he sprinted towards the plane. Entering it was easy. It took off within seconds. He looked down at the mess, seeing the pale one was awake now. The pale one looked up, meeting his eyes before the pale bird smiled. The bird held up his hand, 3 fingers outstretched. Then 2. Then 1-

Before anything else crossed his mind, the plane exploded and he didn't think again.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Yay! More updates! I won't say a lot, but thanks for reading!**

 **Bighero6fan D: No, he won't die. Yet anyways XD And yeah, that's probably not a good thing... I am really evil to Hido... Also probably not a good thing that I enjoy it XD And yeah, you will get that Baymax-past-overview sometime, just... not yet :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Rosycat: Yay! I ship it... if you couldn't tell that XD And I was just warning cause it _might_ happen. And I see what you did there... Not even sure if that was intentional or not but XD Here it is! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tadashi felt so much better now- knowing he was flying towards Hiro instead of just sitting in a cave waiting. The air felt cool and nice against his face. It helped clear his head. Flying had always had that effect on him. That was part of the reason he loved it so much.

"Alright, so how far are we?" Tadashi asked, looking down at Honey.

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes for a second before flushing and looking away. "I think... I mean, we aren't that far. But we still have a while."

Tadashi looked back up, gazing ahead. He was just ready to get Hiro back.

* * *

"Yes!" Fred laughed, watching as the helicopter exploded before his eyes. He clapped his hands together, trying to ignore how the world seemed to be revolving around him. It was all in his head, right? And Wasabi would fix him up and then they'd be on their way again. Nothing could stop them- they were a dynamic duo, fighting the evil Erasers and whatever else would try to stop them from getting to Hiro.

Nothing would.

"Did you _see_ that?!" Fred asked, turning to face Wasabi, who was still on the ground. "Oh- dude, are you okay?"

Wasabi winced, sitting up and rubbing his throat. "I'll be okay..." He sounded terrible. Fred wrinkled his nose, but saw the slight glowing that signal Wasabi was using his power. Fred thought that Wasabi's power- healing- was super mega awesome. But Wasabi didn't seem to think so- in fact, he rarely used it. Fred would use to every single day, never having him keep a paper cut again.

"In that case..." Fred took a step together him and nearly collapsed. "Think you could help a man out?"

Wasabi looked up, nodding. "When have I not..."

Fred opened his mouth to start listing off the times, but Wasabi put his hand on Fred's forehead and a warm, tickling sensation overcame the blond, sending him into silence. As soon as Wasabi removed his hand, the sensation vanished. Fred opened his eyes and smiled. "Let's go get Hiro."

* * *

Hiro's entire body hurt.

He couldn't see- he didn't want to open his eyes. He just wanted to sleep and make the pain leave. Sleeping enough would do that, right?

His shoulder throbbed and he hissed in pain, one hand instinctively reaching for his shoulder. His shirt was torn, a bullet hole pierced through the red fabric. Hiro's shoulder burned. He pressed on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. But it hurt... Hiro choked on his breath, trying to force down his screams.

"Having fun there, Hiro?" The white Eraser was laughing at him, standing by the cage.

"B... Bay..." Talking hurt. He choked again. "Baymax..."

Baymax laughed again. "Here, Hiro. Do you want to hold my hand? Will it make you feel better?"

Hiro gritted his teeth, glaring up at the Eraser. "Go to hell." Hiro managed.

The Eraser giggled. "Well Hiro, I thought you wanted to be friends, huh?"

"That was..." Hiro shut his eyes tight, wincing at the pain. God, he should just stop and sleep. "Before... you shot me."

"That was after you left me here." Baymax growled, kneeling down by Hiro's head. Hiro couldn't turn his head to look at him, but he could tell he was smiling and laughing. "Now let's just call everything even, alright? We can actually be friends now- like we used to be."

"Go. To. Hell." Hiro repeated.

Baymax laughed a little, dropping his head and shaking it. "Fine then." Reaching in towards Hiro, the boy felt a prick against his neck. Within moments, Hiro's vision was swimming. "Have _fun_." The darkness overcame him.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, that was a really short chapter...**

 **I'm so sorry that was so short- I just couldn't figure out what else to write. I'm really sorry about that, guys. But anyways, here's a new update.**

 **I'll try and be more interesting with updates soon- this was more of a filler chapter, so not much happened... Everyone's on the road now. Except Hiro. He's stuck in a cage XD**

 **But anyways, I'm sorry about the length- if you didn't get that beforehand.**

 **Thanks for reading though!**


	8. Chapter 8

Tadashi could feel his heart pounding. They were so close- he could almost smell the fear in the air.

Fear was common at the school- so common it almost had a distinct smell. It was kind of sad- but also angering. The people who made others so terrified had Hiro- had countless other children like Hiro. It was terrible.

Tadashi clenched his fists, sighing. He looked down at Honey, who met his gaze. Without knowing or meaning to, a smile slipped over his face. "We're almost there."

"We should rest first." Honey added, glancing up at Tadashi. "It won't do Hiro any good to be half-conscious when we get there."

"I know..." Tadashi sighed. He didn't want to rest- he didn't think he _could_ rest. Not when Hiro was so close. He sent a pleading glance to Gogo, who shrugged. He sighed again, shaking his head. "Fine. Whatever. But only for a few hours."

* * *

"So how far is it?" Fred asked casually.

For the 4rth time that hour.

"Fred, for the _last time_ , we have a long way to go." Wasabi answered through clenched teeth. "Tadashi and the others got a head start, you know that."

"Still..." Fred sighed impatiently. "I just wanna _get there_." His eyes widened slightly. "Wouldn't it be cool if one of us had like... teleportation powers? Like we're here one second and then _WOOSH_!" Fred sped up, ending up a few feet in front of where he had been before. "You get what I mean." He blinked, then added, "Gogo kinda has a power like that."

Wasabi sighed, nodding. "I guess she does..." Gogo, when she wanted to, could go fast. _Fast_ fast. Hiro used to challenge her to races, but eventually stopped once he realized he had no shot at beating her. Wasabi knew that Gogo had gone easy on him, but even then he couldn't beat her. Wasabi smiled a little at the memory of Hiro racing after Gogo, who was laughing from ahead. Hiro had been so happy.

The smile faded once he remembered where Hiro was- in the school.

He sighed, fingering his shirt. There was a hole where that Eraser had stepped on him. It had ripped through his shirt. Wasabi knew he shouldn't be pulling at it- he would unravel the entire thing and end up without a shirt, or the hole would get _giant_ and it would bug the living heck out of Wasabi, but it was bugging him _now_ and the only way he could think to solve it was shoving his finger through it.

Wasabi glanced over at Fred, trying to take his mind off of the hole in his shirt. Fred was smiling, like usual. Wasabi admired that about Fred- no matter what, he was usually able to bring out the best in situations- whether he was making a dumb joke or pun, or he was looking at things from a different angle, appreciating some hidden aspect in a bad situation.

Although Wasabi was yet to hear Fred make a happy remark about this whole Hiro-situation, he still admired him for it.

Fred opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes widened in shock and terror at something behind Wasabi. His jaw hung slack. Wasabi felt himself tense up and he spun, turning to face the other way.

Erasers- not just Erasers, but _flying_ Erasers.

"Well." Fred regained his voice. "We're screwed."

Wasabi shook his head, trying to think of the Fred thing to say. But Fred had stolen it out of his mouth- they _were_ so totally screwed.

There was a roar and both avians spun around, wide-eyed. More flying Eraser's were coming from the other side.

"Yup." Wasabi answered, his throat closing slightly. He _hated_ confrontation. So messy and... _terrifying_.

Reaching out, one of the Eraser's growled, almost like he was laughing. And then he lunged through the air.

Wasabi yelped, ducking and instinctively ramming his elbow into the Eraser's side, near the wing-joint. Wasabi mentally flinched, knowing how much that could hurt. The Eraser howled, spinning around to face him- he'd gone down to below Wasabi's level-, but Wasabi swung his foot, slamming it into his face. The Eraser fell back through the air.

Wasabi had almost a second to admire what he'd done, because about 2 seconds after it happened, another Eraser came at him from behind- this time hitting him square in the back, between his wing joints, which hurt even _more_ than being hit directly on one. Pain flared through Wasabi's back and he almost collapsed, but the Eraser's arms grabbed underneath Wasabi's armpits, wrapping around him like he was hugging him. He glared through watery eyes, yelling and screaming as he tried to get the Eraser off him- but it _wouldn't get off_.

Fred had noticed Wasabi- he could hear Fred's chaotic yelling behind him as he was attacked and overwhelmed by the mass amount of Erasers. An Eraser flew upwards- the Eraser that Wasabi had defeated moments before. He winced slightly, favoring one wing over the other. He smiled a blood smile- the red liquid was dripping from his nose. "Got ya." And then the Eraser's fist slammed against Wasabi's head and he blacked out.

* * *

Tadashi jerked awake, his eyes wide. "Hiro-"

Silence met him- a dark space around him. Tadashi took a breath, running a hand through his hair. He was so close- Hiro would be fine. He _would_ be fine.

He had to be fine...

Tadashi sighed, leaning against the rocky wall behind him. His head pounding- his head had hurt since they had landed. Maybe it was because he knew he was so close to the school- so close to the place that took him from his original parents, to the place that had tortured him and his entire family. He took a deep breath, calming himself further. He needed to be completely calm so he could sleep more.

Or rescue Hiro.

It wouldn't do him any good to be panicking while trying to rescue Hiro. It'd distract him and end up getting someone hurt or killed. Tadashi couldn't- _wouldn't_ have that.

"Hey, you okay?" Gogo sat up, opening her eyes as she did so. "You sound like you're hyperventilating."

Tadashi nodded. "I'm fine..." He smiled a little. "Worried. Anxious. I want to get in there _so badly_..."

Gogo nodded in response. "Yeah, me too." She glanced at Honey. "We should just wake her up and go now."

This is why Tadashi loved to hang out with Gogo- she understood him. She was like his twin sister; the same overprotective instincts, the same temper (most of the time), and the same general attitude towards most things. He smiled a little. "You think she'd kill us?"

"Probably not." Gogo shrugged again. "Maybe later, because she likes sleep." Tadashi was almost 100% sure the same thought was running through her head too. _Not as much as Hiro does, though_. Both of them were just... to scared to see how the other would react if it was said out loud. Tadashi didn't know how he _would_ react if it was said out loud. So neither of them did. It got silent. "So seriously, should we wake her up?"

Tadashi nodded. "Get ready for the 'I-need-sleep rant' though."

A few minutes later, they were all in the sky- Gogo and Tadashi wide awake and Honey blinking sleep from her eyes.

* * *

"It should take them almost an hour to get to the school."

A crackling voice responded through the earpiece in his ear. _"Good. Make sure they get here alive."_

"And the others are almost there." He glanced back at them from his perch, watching as they flew through the sky. "I'm surprised the chopper didn't wake them."

 _"Let's be glad it didn't."_ The crackling voice responded. _"And we'll be ready when they get there."_

He paused. "The young one's still alive, right?"

The voice laughed. _"If it'll ease your nerves, yes, he is alive."_

He nodded. "Just checking."

The voice paused momentarily. _"Follow them. Be ready to follow incase one of them escapes."_

He nodded a second time. _"Over and out."_ He clicked off the earpiece and jumped off his perch, stalking his prey from the cover of the shadows.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy New Year! I hope it was great and that you have many more amazing years to come!**

 **So anyways, yeah, a lot happened in this chapter :) No Hiro though. Lots of Hiro in later chapters. I mean, almost to the school so!**

 **Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Fred's head hurt. Granted, he'd had a headache for a while, but being knocked out for the billionth time in the past day or so wasn't entirely good for his head. Hence his massive headache right now.

He knew that Hiro suffered from bad headaches too. His must be a lot worse than Fred's though, cause the little dude always looked really sick and couldn't come out of his room for like... _forever_. Why was he thinking about Hiro, anyways...

Sitting upright, Fred groaned at his headache. _Ow_. At least there was no light, cause Hiro always had to go into a dark room and stay there. No one could be loud until he was okay again. Headaches _suck_. He rubbed his forehead, glancing around, trying to figure out where he was. He didn't remember being in a room with stripped walls...

Nope, those weren't the walls.

Fred's eyes widened as he reached out, grabbing the bars.

Yup, definitely not walls.

"Fred?" Fred glanced around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. His eyes met Wasabi's and he momentarily relaxed before remembering that he was in a cage. "You okay?"

"Massive headache." Fred shrugged, forcing a smile. "Never been better." Then, it suddenly hit him. "Hi- Is Hiro here?!"

Wasabi's eyes met Fred's, then flicked to in front of them. Fred hadn't seen it- he had thought there had just been a wall behind the bars. But no- He almost screamed his name, Fred's hands turning into fists, clenching the cage-bars so tight that it hurt. "Hiro..."

He was unconscious, one wing extended awkwardly against the cage bars while the other was awkwardly wrapped around him. All in all, Hiro looked more awkward than Fred remembered. He couldn't see Hiro's head- it was hidden from his view, but he thought he could see blood. Fred glanced over, meeting Wasabi's glance. "Do you... you know, see the..." Fred gulped. "Blood..."

Wasabi nodded. He looked kind of sick- exactly how Fred felt. "He's breathing though. I can see from here..." Hiro moaned in his sleep, making everyone jump. Wasabi took a deep breath, one hand over his heart. "He's done that once before... It sounds like he's scared." Fred agreed. It _did_ sound like he was scared.

Fred sighed, looking at Hiro through his cage bars. "I wonder what happened to the little dude..."

Wasabi shook his head, looking out at Hiro too. "You know, I think we've all been wondering that..." Wasabi sighed deepily, meeting Fred's eyes before looking out at Hiro. Fred barely heard him say his next words. "I'm so sorry Hiro."

 _Me too._ Fred added silently. _I'm really sorry too_.

* * *

The School was a giant building with a lot- a _lot_ \- of windows and a large space around it. That was the best Tadashi could see it now- other than the barbed fence surrounding it and the general sense of panic. It was like an aura surrounding the School. Tadashi shuddered, repressing memories. "Alright..." He cleared his throat, shifting his weight from where he sat on a tree branch. Honey was beside him on a nearby tree and Gogo was above him, all of them looking out. "So what do we do?"

"Just charge in, get Hiro, run out?" Gogo asked sarcastically.

Tadashi glared up at her for a second before shaking his head. Honey smiled a little, putting a hand on Tadashi's shoulder. "It'll be okay."

Tadashi nodded, sighing. "Let's-"

He was cut off by a sharp, laugh. "Little piggies, little piggies..."

He knew that voice.

"Bay-" He spun around and felt a fist collide with his jaw. He barely saw anything- only black- and then he almost fell out of the tree. He grabbed onto the branch, looking out at and saw-

Saw at least 20 Erasers.

With wings.

Before anyone could react, the white one in front roared again, pointing forwards. And then the pack of Eraser's attacked.

Tadashi yelped, slamming his foot out into the first Eraser's chest. It gave a _hoof_ before turning towards him again, looking more mad than before. Tadashi let go of the branch, falling a few feet before snapping out his wings and launching himself at the Eraser. It was the first time he was about to get his hands on one of the things that had taken Hiro from him- and _god_ was Tadashi going to _enjoy_ beating the absolute-

Something hit him over the head so hard that everything went black.

* * *

When Tadashi's eyes opened again, the first thing he saw was a bright light, shining down on his face. He blinked, everything seem to be in slow motion. He turned his head, trying to figure out where he was... where _was_ he...

 _"He's awake..."_ The voice was echoey and unrecognizable. All Tadashi could hear were words. He could barely hear that...

A blurry face appeared over Tadashi's, blue eyes staring down at him. Tadashi tried to ask whoever it was his many questions, but his mouth wasn't working. _He_ wasn't working... He couldn't move...

Why couldn't he move...

 _"Well, Tadashi..."_ The voice was familiar. _"I'm glad to see that you're here again. I've really missed you_. _"_

This voice was so familiar...

He blinked, trying to focus everything. A few seconds later, Tadashi tried to speak again. His voice wouldn't work- he wasn't sure why. A low moan filled Tadashi's ears- a painful one to listen too.

Then he realized it had come from him and stopped.

 _"Oh, no, don't worry."_ The familiar voice added. _"You're safe. After all... You're with me."_ There was a smile- _god_ Tadashi could almost figure it out... It was on the tip of his tongue and it was driving him _insane_.

The world started to spin slightly and Tadashi shut his eyes. He felt something cold on his face and shivered, his eyes opening. Everything was less blurry now. He could almost make out something- but there seemed to be many different versions of the same thing, all spinning around and following each other. He shut his eyes again, making the low moan again.

 _"Open your eyes."_ The voice said again. It was like a command- and one that Tadashi felt he _had_ to obey. Like the person would be ashamed and angry if he didn't. And Tadashi didn't know why he cared...

Why did he care...

Tadashi opened his eyes and everything seemed to click together.

He was at the School- the Eraser's had kidnapped him and Hiro.

 _Hiro_.

He tried to struggle against the things holding him down, but still found it hard to move. "Hi..." Tadashi's words felt sluggish. "Hir...o..."

"He's fine." The voice was clearer now. "Don't worry." There was a flash and a man appeared beside Tadashi, smiling down at him. "After all, he's been with me."

Tadashi's world seemed to explode. He was _dead_ \- that man in front of him was dead. Either that, or Tadashi was now dead too...

Because Duncan Nelson had died a long time ago.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's another update! I hope you liked it!**

 **Just a reminder, most updates won't be this close together- I just had updated everything pretty recently(or I just wanted to write something else ;) ) and my friend bugged me to update so... Here it is!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

"I know... you must be confused. Maybe even feel betrayed. But, I promise you, everything happened for a reason." Duncan was across from Tadashi. The effects of the drug had worn off a while ago and the white coats had allowed for Duncan to talk to him. Tadashi didn't want to listen to anything that _man_ had to say.

"Then why would you abandon us?!" He demanded, glaring across the table at his old friend and father-figure.

"If you calm down, I will explain." Duncan said calmly, in the way he used to talk to get Tadashi calm down, but he wasn't that kind of boy anymore.

Silence.

"Fine." ...Yet he listened to Duncan anyways. Tadashi silently cursed himself.

"Alright. It... I don't believe you fully understand why your brother was brought here. And you, for that matter-" Tadashi cut off Duncan's words.

"No, I don't understand. You brought us out of here because you didn't think it would be _safe_!" Tadashi yelled, his temper flaring. "And then you just bring us _back_?!"

Duncan sighed. "You always have been like this..." He shook his head. "You don't understand yet, Tadashi. But you and Hiro... You two are special. Hiro has always been of special interest of us- surviving the experiment that nearly took his life." Tadashi's fists clenched at the memories. He had been convinced Hiro would die- and Tadashi couldn't handle it. He hadn't been able to handle it...

Duncan continued anyways. "He's always been special... But Tadashi..." Duncan glanced up, meeting Tadashi's eyes. "You. You were always one of our main focuses. We needed Hiro to draw you in- it was just a pity that everyone else got drawn in too."

Tadashi felt his stomach jolt. "Everyone?! What about Fred and Wasabi- are they okay?!"

"You see, Tadashi, you were always the main focus." Duncan ignored Tadashi's question. "I took you out... because I needed to prepare and keep you trained and alive."

"I don't..." Tadashi shook his head. "I don't get what you mean-"

"The thing, Tadashi." Duncan cut him off. "You needed to be saved because no one else can do what you can do. No one else can become what you must become- and no one else will be able to accomplish what you can accomplish."

"And what's that?" Tadashi asked, but Duncan was on a roll. He ignored him a second time.

"You're life is worth the lives of a thousand regular mortals. You are the only life that is worth anything!" Duncan met Tadashi's eyes. "I can't tell you too much, but... You're more than special-"

"You've said that." Tadashi snapped. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to tell you..." Duncan sighed, smiling. "That Tadashi..." Duncan was really annoying Tadashi now. "You were meant to save the world."

* * *

When he finally opened his eyes, Hiro felt sick- like he was about to throw up. His shoulder _hurt_ and his entire body ached. His eyes fluttered open and his stomach seemed to flip. Hiro moaned slightly.

"Hiro?!"

 _Fred...?_

"Are you awake?"

 _Wasabi...?_

"Hiro? Is he awake?"

 _Gogo?_

Hiro tilted his head slightly, his entire shoulder screaming in protest. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, trying to dull the pain. Slowly, Hiro opened his eyes. Gogo was in a cage, looking out at him. Her hair was messy and she had a cut against her forehead. She smiled a little, one hand gripping the cage-bar loosely. "Hey Hiro... How are you feeling?"

Hiro groaned in response. He didn't want to explain what happened- after all, he'd just been _shot_. His eyes tried to wander around the entire room, but he didn't want to move... It already hurt so much...

"Don't talk if it hurts." Gogo said immediately. "It'll be okay." She glanced over her shoulder, as if checking to see if anyone was coming. Probably a white-coat... Hiro hoped no one was coming. He didn't want to be tortured anymore- he didn't want _anyone_ to be tortured by them...

Gogo's eyes narrowed slightly. Hiro wondered why. He was so tired and so confused... Gogo launched herself at the cage bars with speed only she could achieve. "What did you do to him?!"

"Relax." Hiro's blood went cold. He knew that voice... "He's fine. Ask him and he'll tell you."

"I'm fine..." Hiro's eyes widened and he wanted to look up. It hurt so much... but he turned his head and saw-

Tadashi.

His eyes met Hiro's eyes widened. His mouth fell open slightly- with relief or with confusion or with pain, Hiro didn't know. Duncan- _Duncan Nelson_ \- opened the car. Tadashi ducked inside his cage, which was near to Hiro's. If he wanted too, Hiro could reach out and touch Tadashi, if Tadashi reached out also. Duncan shut the cage, locking Tadashi inside the cage. "I hope you remember and understand everything." Duncan whispered to Tadashi, who glared back at him. "I'm sorry for everything, Tadashi." He stood up, straightened his shoulder, and walked away with clicking heels.

Immediately, Tadashi was staring at Hiro. "Hiro- oh my _god_ Hiro! Are you okay?! I mean..." Tadashi was rambling now- the way Hiro knew he did whenever he got panicked. "I know that you're really not okay, but... _god Hiro..._ "

Hiro forced himself to smile, slowly pulling his hand out of the cage bars towards Tadashi's. Tadashi reached out, grabbing Hiro's hand. Hiro shut his eyes. "T'dashi..."

Tadashi was silent, squeezing Hiro's hand. "It'll be okay." He said after a while. "I promise."

* * *

Honey didn't know what to do. Everyone else was gone- stuck in the _School_ of all places. She wasn't though- she was out. Alone, trying to save her family from the hell they'd escaped from only a few years ago.

Honey didn't know... She ran a hand through her long, messy hair. She wasn't sure how she'd escaped the Erasers, but she had. Everything just seemed so wrong and she was so scared... _God_ what would she do?!

* * *

 **A/N: Whoa, like... 3 updates in like... a week or so?! What even is that?!**

 **I still don't have very much to say, but... Yay! Stuff happened! This one will be over really soon- probably once something with Honey happens ;) I have the ending planned out, but maybe one more update before this fan fiction's ended? But there will be another second one- like in the series :)**

 **But thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

"What did he want?" Gogo asked. Tadashi glanced over, still gripping Hiro's hand tightly. He didn't want to ever let him go again- not after this...

"Duncan..." Tadashi glanced around and his eyes found a camera. "He just wanted to talk." He met Gogo's gaze firmly, then glanced up towards the security camera. Gogo followed his gaze and nodded.

"He didn't... do anything, right?" Wasabi added hesitantly.

Tadashi shook his head. "I'm fine." His eyes met Hiro's. Hiro looked _terrible_. He was so pale and he looked so tired and sick... Plus there was the matter of him being _shot_. He wasn't bleeding anymore- or at least, Tadashi was pretty sure Hiro wasn't bleeding anymore. "Hey." Tadashi squeezed Hiro's hand to get his attention. "You okay?"

"Dn't... feel good..." Hiro murmured, squinting at Tadashi.

Tadashi felt a pang of guilt. He should have done something else- he should have come faster. For once thing, he shouldn't have gotten kidnapped. He should have done a better job at keeping Hiro safe...

"Don't do... that..." Hiro added. Tadashi looked back over at him, confused. "Dn't blame yourself...nothing you could... have done..." He winced slightly, shutting his eyes.

"If it hurts, don't talk." Tadashi added quickly.

"That's what I said..." Gogo muttered.

Tadashi ignored her. He smiled a little at Hiro, squeezing his hand again. "We'll get out of here. I promise."

"Yeah, you guys can think that." Tadashi whirled around, gripping Hiro's hand tighter. Baymax was standing outside Tadashi's cage, his eyes glinting with hatred. "Hey old friend."

Tadashi felt his blood run cold. "B-Baymax, I-"

"Save it." Baymax snapped. "You left me here _alone_."

"I didn't-"

"You could have come back-"

"I wanted-"

"But you didn't." Baymax glanced down at himself. "And this happened."

Tadashi barely felt Hiro squeeze his hand. Tadashi glanced down, meeting Hiro's eyes. They were wide and Tadashi got the message Hiro was trying to tell him. _He's just trying to get into your head. Don't let him._ Tadashi looked up at Baymax. "I wanted too- _god_ you have no idea. But Duncan wouldn't let me and I couldn't leave. He'd find me and bring me back-"

"He tried." Wasabi added hesitantly, looking from Tadashi to Baymax. Tadashi silently thanked him. "He was gone for almost 3 days before Duncan came back with him."

Baymax's glare softened for a second- before coming back and staring a hole into Wasabi. Tadashi's friend shrunk back slightly and Tadashi felt his temper rise slightly. Wasabi was just trying to help. "Don't get mad at him." Tadashi snapped. "He didn't do anything."

The Eraser turned towards Tadashi. "You-"

That's when Hiro screamed.

* * *

His head exploded again.

And again.

And _again._

 _And again..._

 _"Hiro!" A hand on his shoulders. "Oh god..." **CLANG!** "Hiro, you... you're going to be okay. You have to... You will... Oh my god..."_

 _"What happened?!"_

 _"I don't know!"_

 ** _BANG!_** _A scream._

 _"Hiro!" Arms around him, hugging him, crying, sobbing..._

 ** _BANG!_**

 _"What the hell did you do to him?!"_

 _"I didn't do anything-"_

 _"Well FIX HIM?!" A sob._

 _"I can't-"_

 _"So you just want him to die?!"_

 ** _BANG!_** _God it hurt so much... He just wanted it to stop..._

 ** _BANG!_**

 ** _BANG!_**

 ** _BANG!_**

* * *

"HIRO!" His hand slipped out of Tadashi's. Tadashi threw himself towards cage, slamming against the bars. Hiro screamed again. It looked like he was seizing- _oh god was he seizing?!_ "What the hell is happening?!" Tadashi demanded, trying to reach out through the bars.

Baymax's face twisted into a smile. Tadashi felt his blood run cold again. "What did you do?"

"Nothing..." Baymax was obviously lying. Tadashi could see right through him. But before Tadashi could yell at him, a few doors slammed open.

5 or so white coats filed inside. Duncan wasn't with them and none of them seemed to even _notice_ Hiro. "Hey!" Gogo yelled, slamming on his cage. "Hey, we need-"

"Oh shut it." Baymax snarled, slamming a paw on her cage. She jumped back, her eyes narrow and her face contorted in her famous death-glare.

"Alrighty!" The only female white coat that was there clicked her pen, surveying the avians in the cage and ignoring Hiro twitching and moaning and- occasionally- screaming. "Let's get a move on."

"What about him?!" Fred demanded, pointing towards Hiro, who screamed again.

The female white coat stared at Hiro for a while before shrugging and turning to face the others. "Let's go."

* * *

She could see 5 cages, a few stacks on top of each other, being wheeled outside, through the doors. She could hear all the screams- and she hated it. Shivering at memories, Honey glanced behind her. "You ready?"

 _"Caw."_

Honey looked back out, sighing deeply. She shut her eyes for a second, telling herself not to be afraid. It _will_ work. Her eyes snapped open. "Let's go."

* * *

Hiro screamed again and Tadashi couldn't help it. "JUST HELP HIM!" He screamed, hearing the raw angst in his voice. "PLEASE!"

"I said shut it, Tadashi." Baymax slammed on Tadashi's cage again. "You're little friend will be just _fine_."

Tadashi _hated_ how he said fine.

"At least let me be with him!" Tadashi protested.

"And give you a chance to escape?" Baymax laughed. "Don't forget, Tadashi. I once knew you."

 _Damn it..._ Tadashi ran a hand through his hair, debating whether it would help to pull it out. His heart was pounding and he felt sick. Hiro was... It was just like all those years ago, before they had escaped and before Hiro had been getting migraines. Except this time, Tadashi wasn't allowed to see Hiro.

And it was killing him.

"Tadashi." Gogo sounded choked up. "It'll be fine..."

The words sounded wrong coming from Gogo. It was usually Honey who was optimistic and tried to keep everyone from looking at the bad side of things. Gogo was almost the opposite- she was usually negative. But, in a weird way, it was almost comforting. Tadashi smiled a little, wiping at the tear that had made its way down his cheek. But... It didn't feel like it would be okay.

Tadashi almost lost Hiro once... He couldn't go through it again.

 _"CAW CAW!"_

"What?" The female white coat glanced up at the sky before screaming so loud it almost drowned out Hiro's.

Tadashi didn't know what was happening- only that Hiro had stopped shaking. His eyes fluttered slightly and he relaxed.

"Hiro?!" Tadashi felt his heart stop. " _Hiro_?!"

* * *

Fred glanced out of the cage, over at where the action was happening. Then, despite everything that was happening, a smile spread across his face.

Honey, followed by a _lot_ of giant, sharp-clawed birds, was dive-bombing all the scientists.

"Honey!" Fred shouted, reaching out of the cage and waving. "Hey- down here!"

Fred was so preoccupied he almost missed Tadashi's cry. " _HIRO?!_ " His head turned and his smile faded instantly. His head snapped around to Honey again. "Hey, uh, can you hurry up?! We kinda-"

Honey's foot slammed into the female white-coat and she collapsed. Honey landed next to her, grabbing the key-ring from the white coat's hand. Her eyes were wild as she shot back towards Fred, fumbling through the key ring. Somehow, she found the right one and unlocked the cage. Fred forced himself to smile. "Thanks... You might wanna unlock Tadas-"

She was already there. Tadashi pushed her, spreading his wings quickly and grabbing the key-ring as he flew towards Hiro's cage. His hands shaking, Tadashi unlocked the cage and, despite it being a _cage_ , flew inside. Honey paused for a second, then grabbed the key-ring and unlocked Wasabi's cage, then Gogo's.

Fred flew up above everyone else, Wasabi and Honey following quickly. Fred was silent, feeling his heart pound furiously. Tadashi was still down there, trying to get Hiro out of the cage. Gogo was fighting off an Eraser who had somehow avoided the birds. Fred almost couldn't breathe. Everything was just _so wrong_... This entire school was just a hell hole.

And Hiro...

* * *

Tadashi somehow got Hiro out of the cage. Hiro was shaking so badly- which was a relief, and yet it wasn't. It meant Hiro was alive.

But it meant Hiro was still in pain.

Tadashi gave a yelp and shot upwards, holding Hiro closely. Gogo followed.

"TADASHI!" Duncan. Tadashi resisted the urge to kill him. "TADASHI, PLEASE, IT WAS JUST A TEST!" He held Hiro closer, listening to his rough breathing. "JUST COME BACK AND I'LL EXPLAIN!"

Gogo gently touched Tadashi's arm. He met her eyes- which were sparkling with tears- and together, they flew away from the school, up into the sky.

* * *

 **A/N: The End.**

 **Whoa! 4 updates in like a week. Guys- I have a writing problem XD**

 **So please tell me what you think of the end! Yes, there will a sequel- if anyone cares-, but I'm not sure when it will come out. So please bare with me- I promise I will post it!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed Forever! I really enjoyed writing it!**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading!**

 **-TheUltimateFangirl2020**


End file.
